The present invention relates to cleats in general, and more particularly, to a variable gripping jam cleat.
The use of jam cleats to secure ropes, cables, lines and the like, hereinafter generally referred to as "line(s)" is well known. Representative cleats are shown in the patent literature e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,885,066, 3,574,900, 3,812,811, 4,084,532, 4,092,941, 4,120,077, 4,361,938 and U.K. Patent No. 1,191,950.
It is desirable to control the amount of "jamming" or gripping of the line by the cleat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,900 teaches the progressive wedging of a line in a groove when the pull on the line is increased. The groove is V-shaped with a constant angle along its longitudinal axis. A similar variable gripping cleat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,938. Although these configuirations produce gripping of the line they are not an optimal geometric arrangement to provide variable tension.
It is accordingly a general object of the invention to provide a variable gripping jam cleat.
It is a specific object of the invention to provide a variable gripping jam cleat having a V-shaped groove in which the line is laid with the angle of the V decreasing from the input end of the jam cleat to its output end.
It is another object of the invention to provide a variable gripping jam cleat that permits the easy engagement and disengagement of the line from the cleat.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a variable gripping jam cleat that functions without any moving components.